godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricardo Milos(true power)
|-|Base= |-|power of true Pillar man= |-|bow before the creator= |-|TRUE GOD= PROFILE SECRET BROTHER of Senusret, Apareka and GOD.it is not known why he did not participate in the struggle for the TRUE OMNIVERS and why the brothers hid his existence.that's all you need to know. POWERS AND STATISTICS his strength is the very power of the absolute outside of all absolutes. His strength is something absolutely indescribable and beautiful. His power creates paradoxes with just one thought about her. The power is so supreme that it surpassed itself and did it again and again and again and .... until it returned to the very beginning without becoming zero, like an unnecessary and absolute unsurpassed thing. There are no words or concepts or anything either ... IMPORTANT. The power is so high that no matter how we describe it or imagine it will always be a vast number of times more.in a word: words can't describe it. technique: PUNCH-just makes a punch. But it is so devastating that there are no such words to describe even the forgotten% of the force of this blow. OBLIVION OF BEING '-the highest destructive power of all. This ability to literally erase the enemy and everything connected with it in an instant even from all of the above than all, of a hollow, generally from the ☼☜��✌��❄☜��. NOTHING is ABLE to BYPASS, IGNORE, REMAIN EXIST, Etc. THIS ABILITY is SO ABSOLUTE in its ERASURE THAT ☼☜��✌��❄☜��. The exceptions are: Zalgo(chaos) and Azathoth(chaos) as the void will bring them back.' I'M GOD '-this is the second technique you need. Under the influence of his power, Ricardo subjugates to himself EMPTY FOR A FEW MINUTES THAT GIVES HIM TIME TO RETURN EVERYTHING TO THE BALANCE. but it’s very dangerous since it’s not known what effect it will have on Ricardo.(Ricardo was the first to invent this technique.)' wonders-Ricardo stops the hostile intentions of the enemy and shows him the whole world in its full true beauty. As a rule, after this the enemy plunges into complete harmony (works for all except Azathoth(chaos),Zalgo(chaos) and Core!Gaster Zakerdullu-does with attacks, abilities, etc. the enemy whatever he wants (attempts to exceed, avoid, deny, etc. only strengthen it and make you weaker than your character (say anything) שששש ☻-copy any technique of the enemy.Even if you say that this technique cannot be copied or if you copy it it will become weaker, then Ricado as one of the Supreme creators will destroy this rule. excitation-Ricardo lures the enemy with his sexuality and enemy cannot attack him as he does not dare to damage this ideal (you cannot bypass the ideality of this technique) FLEX '-STRONGEST TECHNIQUE. Ricardo begins to flex creating, destroying, restraining, liberation, killing, reviving, doing something more and all at once. No one can stop him. It does not matter what your character does, this technique is not framed against you or for you, it is something more. Not against or for, not one but all ... Thanks to this technique, Ricardo will defeat any enemy. We just have to guess what this technique is capable of and what it is.' character and personality WIP FACTS 1.Can defeat COPPA and Article 13 2.the first meme and progenitor of all memes. He created the very concept of the meme. 3.the Supreme unrestrained absolute of power. 4.here so many facts about its power and indescribability. 5.in fact is the very first Jojo 6.respect everyone on this wiki, but only those who do not have intentions to annihilate everything. 7.his dance is one of the things that holds back the seal aimed at containing Azathoth(chaos) and Zalgo(chaos) Category:WIP Category:Deity Category:Absolute God Category:Beats COPPA Category:Memes Category:Makes COPPA look like a pointless boring Article 13 ripoff